A Mistake Corrected by Fate
by silver drip
Summary: Indescribable


The three kings of the Volturi sat in their thrones the same way they did every day. Aro and Caius were playing a game of chess, using their guards as pawns. Marcus sat watching with a blank expression on his face, the same one he always wore.

A small door that blended in with the dark walls opened silently and Jane slid through with a deviant smile. Silently she glided to Aro's side. He stuck his hand out absentmindedly, still concentrating on the game. Jane placed her fingers lightly on his. A minute later he exited her mind and snapped his fingers. Half the chess piece guards left the room while the other took their places as protection.

Jane walked out of the room and reentered seconds later with a disheveled Edward Cullen. His mind was racing over the news of Bella's death. He kept wringing his hands together, a mixture of despair, nervousness, and misery making the perfect cocktail for suicidal thoughts.

Marcus looked at the lines of the relationships that shot out of Edward. All the ties were very thick, but the one that was the most intense was broken. It was quite similar to the one Marcus sported.

"What brings you to us, Mr. . . ." Aro said, already knowing. Edward stepped forward and ran a hand through his hair.

"Cullen, I'm Edward Cullen. I-" He stuttered over a few words, never making any sense.

"Come here, child." Aro crooned beckoning him forward. Marcus saw no hesitation in Edward's strides towards Aro. Edward reached out his hand and met Aro's.

The thin string that symbolized a new relationship between Edward and Aro turned from manila neutrality to an inky black cord of hatred within seconds of physical contact. Aro's eyes darkened to a black that only few vampires had ever seen.

Edward's mouth gaped open as he met Aro's eyes. He made to step backwards, but Aro grabbed his wrist, twisting it painfully. With his other hand Aro seized Edward's neck and dug his nails into his flesh. Edward made a gurgling noise before Aro pulled out his trachea.

A fear that should have hit Edward the second Aro's eyes darkened. It finally smacked him in the face full force. Aro threw the offending appendage to the ground, not letting Edward escape. Everyone watched on, frozen in terror and surprise.

"You-you filth," Aro hissed, "no, no I will never grant you death." He shoved Edward to the ground and snapped at Jane. She stepped forward and unleashed her power on him. He squirmed on the ground silently.

Aro let out a shaky sigh and covered his eyes, slumping in his chair. Everyone stayed silent, waiting for him to speak.

Marcus had only seen Aro act this way once when-

Marcus cut off his own train of thought.

"Jane, take this _thing_ to a vacant room and do not stop using your gift on him until I send for you." Jane grabbed Edward by the foot. She was too perplexed by Aro's behavior to enjoy her love of hurting others. She bent down to pick up the trachea, but Aro growled. "Leave his throat. I never want to hear his voice again. Every time his voice box regenerates tear it out." Jane nodded and dragged the thrashing vampire out of the room.

The room fell silent and everyone had their eyes fixed on Aro. He ran his hand that was covering his eyes to his hair and pulled on it, straining the roots. Caius reached over to touch his arm, but Aro jerked away violently.

Aro stood abruptly and walked out of the room to sort his thoughts.

For a second Marcus thought he saw a flash of guilt on Aro's face.

* * *

Alice's eyes were glazed over.

"Everything keeps changing." Alice whispered, not letting the other occupants of the airplane hear.

Bella had her head between her knees, breathing quick, shallow breathes. Alice rubbed Bella's back and could feel the lack of muscle and fat. She suppressed a cringe.

* * *

Everyone was back in their normal places in the throne room. Aro had said nothing about his display yesterday. For a vampire he looked extremely tired.

Caius and Aro picked up on their game of chess where they left off, but this time instead of it being even Aro was losing badly. He just couldn't concentrate on the trivial game.

Without warning Alec came busting into the room carrying an unconscious Alice. He plopped her on the ground in front of the three kings. He looked astonished.

"Masters, this one was making an uproar trying to see you all. I was unsure of her intentions so I paralyzed her." Alec's eyes kept shifting around, never staying on one thing long.

"What is it, Alec." Caius said, a tinge of annoyance coloring his voice.

"There was someone else with her, a human, and, and- Oh god! I'll just show you!" He left and Alice slowly started waking up.

"Please, please don't kill Edward." Alice said meekly, not even able to stand up yet. The sound of a heartbeat caught her attention. "Bella!"

Alec was leading her to the throne room. She didn't put up a fight, just walked behind him silently. Every few seconds Alec would glance back at her still bewildered.

When she entered the room everyone stilled. Bella's eyes immediately zoned in on Alice. She ran past Alec and to Alice's side. Tears were gliding down her face.

"This is what you kept from us?" Marcus hissed too quietly for humans to hear. His eyes were trained on Bella the whole time. Aro's face was blank.

"The boy said she was dead. I didn't want to see you hurt again, brother."

"Don't call me brother!" Marcus growled deeply. "How have you kept this from me?"

"I have kept nothing from you before yesterday. I only just found out about this _woman_ yesterday."

Marcus stood from his throne and ran to Bella. He stopped short, a foot in between them. She didn't notice his sudden presence. Her eyes were too trained on Alice.

Marcus kneeled before her, examining every move she made. He reached out and grabbed her chin gently, making her face him. Bella gasped at the sudden touch before her eyes landed on Marcus'.

The shield that had kept Edward out of her head broke and memories that were hidden by it flew forth from the depths of another life.

"Marcus?" Bella whispered, too many images of the past fogging her mind. Marcus' eyes lit up and a smile no one had seen in much too long sat on his face. They stood, Marcus' hand still gripping her chin with their eyes locked. His hand fell silently to his side.

"Didyme?" Marcus asked. Bella nodded her head yes and Marcus engulfed her in a hug. Silent sobs raked through his body as he nuzzled her neck and pulled her closer. "I've missed you so much."

**Wow, review. **


End file.
